Vamos por etapas
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Un amor en tres partes. Desde la inocencia hasta su realización. Esperamos que disfrutes, nuestra amada amiga casi hermana cuñada también :*


_Ejem... Bueno, que decirte es tan solo un mini fic(que se resalte el mini), con mucho amor para el osito salvaje pero tierno, pero rudo (dizque) pero blando (obveo) JAJAJA Feliz cumpleaños :3 sé que no es el fic pensabas, pero espero te guste :*_

 _PD: Espero sobrevivir(?)_

* * *

 **¿Toda una vida contigo?**

— Me gusta… — Un suspiro escapó y el rostro de cierta castaña se deformó en una mueca de confusión impresionante.

— ¿Qué? — Fue la pregunta que surgió sin pensarlo demasiado. Como quien solo habla con lo primero que le pasa por el estómago.

— Me gusta. — Repitió más firme, regresando a mirarla. Curiosamente, alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Su boca se abrió emulando con sus labios una gran O. Llevó sus manos y enredó sus dedos en su largo cabello dorado, repitiendo una vez más. — Me gusta Nanoha.

— Bueno… ¿Dime algo que no sepa? — Regresa, con una sonrisa entre burlona y divertida su amiga.

— Como más que una amiga. — Añade mirándola "seria", obteniendo como respuesta que Hayate se alce de hombros. — Con todo lo demás que implica. — Otro movimiento de hombros más una mueca con los labios, después. — _Todo…_ — Acentúa su mirada provocando que Hayate ruede sus ojos.

— Si con _todo_ te refieres a besarla, cariño, eso lo sé desde mucho antes de que se te cruzara por la mente. — Fate frunció el ceño un momento, pensando (quizás demasiado) lo que su amiga le había dicho. Abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces para luego mirarla y alzar un dedo. — Se te nota en la mirada. — Rebatió antes de que dijera nada, provocando una exhalación fuerte de parte de Fate.

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

— Pasan todo el día juntas. — Comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos.

— Sí, pero…

— Creo que hasta duermen juntas 4 veces a la semana.

— Ok sí, pero…

— Se preparan la comida cada día. — Ya había llegado al dedo anular cuando alzó su ceja.

— Eso lo hace cualquiera. — Intentó rebatir la rubia sin realmente convencerse.

— Se llaman incontables veces cada día. — Asintió algo sorprendida al llevar al meñique.

— Me preocupa saber cómo está. — Dijo ya con un puchero.

— Hacen los deberes juntas y ya por poco viven juntas. — Entonces paró y la miró con un brillo juguetón en la mirada. — ¿Acaso se casaron ya y no nos avisaron?

— ¡Es mi mejor amiga, es natural! — Exclamó totalmente roja, llamando la atención de todo el salón de clases.

Miradas curiosas volaron hasta la rubia que hasta ese entonces se había pasado el receso mirando la ventana con una mirada totalmente perdida (embobada). No es secreto para nadie la razón de esa mirada, ni nadie se preguntaba que podría estar viendo. Nadie era ciego. Por ello todos sin excepción empezaron a sonreír y reír por lo bajo, sabiendo muy bien de qué hablaba su compañera y por supuesto no faltó el valiente que gritó " _Eso ni tú te lo crees"_

— ¿Ves? — Señaló Hayate, ya riendo por la cara de horror de su amiga.

— Dios… Espero Nanoha no lo sepa. — Se lamentó, cayendo derrotada de nuevo a su asiento.

* * *

— Pero por supuesto que lo sabía. — Reía realmente enternecida, cierta pelirroja de ojos color lavanda mientras picaba las mejillas de su novia, quien se encontraba toda roja sentada en su lugar, frente a una pequeña mesita.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese relato de parte de su "rubia toda sexy atolondrada" y había quedado más que fascinada, divertida y llena de ternura a más no poder. Agradecía por dentro el estar jugando a los desafíos en aquella pijamada junto a sus amigas.

— Que tierna, Fate-chan. — Comentó con una sonrisa Suzuka.

— Sí, sí, como sea. ¿Quién sigue? — Rodaba los ojos la rubia de ojos verdes.

— Tranquila, Arisa-chan, no hay necesidad de ponerse celosas. Es más, para que te calmes, te reto a llevarte al armario a Suzuka-chan por dos minutos. — Molestó Hayate con una sonrisa digna de un ser traviesamente diabólico.

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó con el rostro completamente colorado y rogando a todos los dioses que el suelo se la tragara.

— Vamos, tú muy bien sabes que lo quieres~ — Siguió molestando antes de salir corriendo al mirar como su amiga se levantaba con un brillo asesino en sus ojos y agarraba lo primero que tuvo a la mano y que por suerte para la castaña fue tan solo una almohada.

Una inocente y suave almohada que era agitada con fiereza detrás de su cabeza.

Una inocente y suave almohada que terminó golpeando con tierno salvajismo su nuca.

Pero por sobre todo, una inocente, suave e inofensiva almohada que halló su lugar en su rostro y a la que le pareció divertido cortar toda vía de oxigenación posible.

— ¿No deberíamos detenerla? — Preguntó Fate, al mirar con preocupación como la más baja de todas movía los brazos desesperadamente.

— Nah, solo están jugando. — Comentaba Nanoha, aunque por dentro estaba atenta al momento en que la castaña se dejara de mover.

— Arisa-chan… — Murmuraba con una mezcla de dulzura y preocupación, Suzuka.

Y pasó que después del inocente juego, la principal promotora de los desafíos había quedado plácidamente "dormida" en el suelo y con una sábana cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Es claro que pensaron que haría mucho frío por la noche ¿no?

Por ello todas las demás decidieron ir a sus respectivas camas para pasar la noche.

— ¿Nanoha? — Se escuchó una suave voz en medio de la tranquila oscuridad de la noche.

— Lo siento, Fate-chan, no podía dormir. — Respondió en tono dulce, acomodándose a lado de su pareja. Sus manos buscaron las de su contraparte y se entrelazaron, llenando de paz a ambas. Entonces un nuevo susurro se escuchó. — Creo que Hayate-chan tenía razón.

— ¿En qué? — Preguntó de forma tranquila pero curiosa. Intentando encontrar los ojos de su novia a pesar de la escasa luz dentro de la habitación.

— En que ya parecemos casadas. Ahora mucho más que antes. — Sonrió ampliamente y juntó su frente a la de su rubia. — Así que no se me haría difícil imaginarlo.

Fate por su lado sintió su rostro arder mientras mil mariposas hacían de las suyas en su estómago al escucharla. Sintió calidez invadir su pecho y fue inevitable el reír durante unos segundos.

— ¿No estamos muy jóvenes todavía? — Jugueteó, ganándose un pequeño golpe en su brazo. — Pero sí, tiene razón.

— ¿Puedo ser la madrina? — Interrumpió entonces la voz bromista de Hayate quien se asomaba por el filo de la cama, asustando a la pareja y como no, ganándose un golpe de parte de Nanoha, dejándola noqueada una vez más en el suelo.

— ¡Haya- — Quiso exclamar la pelirroja pero al darse cuenta de la consecuencia de su impulso se tapó la boca con ambas manos. — Dime que no la maté.

— Nah… Hierba mala nunca muere. — Comentó con una mueca de dolor Fate al ver a Hayate en el suelo. Luego acomodó a Nanoha de vuelta en la cama, la arropó y acarició su cabello buscando arrullarla. — No te preocupes, descansa y sueña con algo hermoso.

— ¿Una vida contigo?

— Toda una vida. — Asintió de acuerdo, tomando su lugar.

— ¿Con una cama del tamaño de un estadio? — Añadió más tranquila y bostezando.

— Infaltable. — Rió cerrando sus ojos, ya dejándose llevar por la calidez de su compañía y la tranquilidad de la noche.

* * *

 _Dije que era corto(? ah pero se viene más de parte de tres personitas que te queremos mucho. Lo demás será próximamente :3_

 _Ahora... Huiré como buena comadreja (?)_


End file.
